I'm yours
by Risa Goryukanda
Summary: SEQUEL BELONG TO YOU! Kisah Itachi, kakak Sasuke sebelum menikah dan bertemu dengan sang istri. bagaimanakah kisahnya? WARNING INSIDE! dont like, dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**Aaaaa Itachi! Akhirnya aku menuliskan kisahmu di fic ini! **

**Masih ga rela Itachi dipasangin ama cewe *irimodeon***

**Tapi kali ini beda! Special for my beloved reviewers, followers and me! Meskipun ada bumbu YAOI, tetep berakhir dengan STRAIGHT PAIR!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, TYPO, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL…**

**# # # # #**

**Itachi POV**

"Kau sedang melamun?"

Aku melirik seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat yang dihias dengan indah tersenyum padaku. Tubuhnya yang masih terlihat bagaikan remaja meskipun sudah melahirkan seorang putri terbalut oleh gaun berwarna hitam halterneck yang sangat cantik di yang kukenal sebagai istriku, Hana.

"Jika aku melihat Sasuke yang sekarang, aku tidak akan percaya jika dia adalah kekasihku dulu. Sekarang dia berdiri disana dengan seorang wanita," ujarku

Saat ini aku sedang berada disebuah resepsi pernikahan Sasuke dengan istrinya. Dia tampak sangat bahagia disana, membuatku tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan dirinya beberapa tahun belakangan. Tidak ada yang menyangkan bahwa Sasuke dulunya adalah seorang gay melihat dirinya yang sekarang berada dalam pernikahan.

"Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, bukan?"

"Begitulah. dan disinilah aku, memiliki seorang istri dengan seorang anak perempuan yang lucu," ucapku mengecup kepala Hana

Aku terus menerus berharap bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Tidak setelah aku mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku. Hana dan Ruka adalah keajaiban yang diberikan padaku yang brengsek ini.

Dari sebuah kesalahan terparah yang pernah kubuat, ternyata aku memiliki masa depan disana karena memiliki hati yang bertekad untuk memperbaiki diri. aku diberi kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki diriku yang rusak di dalam ini.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan Ayah?" tanyaku

Hana melirik seorang pria separuh baya yang berdiri tegap dengan setelan formal miliknya sedang berbincang bersama orang tua lainnya. Ia tampak berbahagia di pernikahan Sasuke dan itu membuatku merasa lega.

"Kau yakin ia tidak akan marah jika aku menyelanya?" bisik Hana

"Tentu saja tidak. pergilah, sayang, Ayah pasti akan mengenalkanmu dan putri kita pada teman-temannya."

Hana mengangguk dan segera menggendong putri kami yang sudah mulai besar untuk menyapa Ayah. Aku tidak ingin muncul di depan para kolega Ayah dan dikenali sebagai Uchiha, mengingat aku yang sekarang sudah bukan lagi memakai nama itu.

"Lama tak ketemu, jenius."

Aku menoleh pada seorang pria dengan rambut khas Uchiha yang berwarna hitam legam dan mata onyx. Ia memakai jas formal layaknya pria yang menghadiri pernikahan saudara.

"Shisui."

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apapun padaku jika kau akan datang ke pernikahan Sasuke?"

"Kau akan mengejekku."

Shisui tertawa,"Untuk apa aku mengejekmu? Kau, sepupuku tersayang, sudah lama tidak mengabariku. Tidakkah kau tahu jika paman Fugaku mencarimu kemana-mana?"

Aku mengangguk,"Aku tahu dan itu cerita lama. Kau ketinggalan cerita, man."  
"Sialan kau, aku menjadi sibuk seperti ini berkat seseorang. Siapa yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan mewariskan kursi pemimpin perusahaan padaku?" sindirnya

"Bagaimana rasanya saat kebebasanmu direngut darimu, Shisui?" tanyaku tidak menghiraukannya

Shisui adalah sepupuku sekaligus sahabat terdekatku. Dia selalu mengejekku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku jenius, aku selalu heran kenapa ia tidak pernah sadar betapa ia memiliki otak yang sama denganku.

Andai saja Shisui tidak sering bermain-main dengan kehidupan bebasnya, aku yakin ia sudah memimpin perusahaan Uchiha dari dulu. Setelah kepergianku, Uchiha tidak memiliki siapapun yang pantas untuk dijadikan pemimpin kecuali Shisui. Mereka tidak mempunyai pilihan.

"Sepertinya aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu dulu. Menjadi gay disaat memiliki tanggung jawab perusahaan. Oh, kau sudah bukan lagi gay! kau adalah seorang suami dan ayah sekarang!"

Aku menghela nafas,"Kau sendiri? Kenapa tidak menikah?"

Ia mengibaskan tangannya,"Tidak, tidak. jangan membahas tentang itu. aku sudah muak dengan segala perjodohan yang diatur untukku! Lebih baik ceritakan padaku bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah kau pergi, aku penasaran."

Aku memutar mataku ke arah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum bahagia bersama istrinya. Pertanyaan Shisui membawa ingatanku kembali dimana kami masih bersama dan berakhir bertemu dengan pasangan hidup kami masing-masing.

**Flashback on**

"Kau tidak bercanda, bukan?" tanya Shisui panik

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti bercanda?"

Shisui mendengus,"Aku tahu kau memang gay, tapi mengencani adik kandung sendiri? Demi apapun itu, Sasuke menerimamu?!"

"Tentu saja ia menerimaku. Dan perlu kau tahu, kami sudah berkencan kurang lebih setengah tahun kini," ujarku santai

"Aku baru meninggalkanmu sebentar dan kalian sudah… Aargggh! Kalian gila!" teriaknya panik dan mengacak-acak rambutnya

Aku menghela nafas,"Shisui, kau semakin membuatku merasa bersalah."

"Tentu saja! Itachi, apakah kau tidak bisa membedakan rasa kasih sayang akan adik dengan kekasih? Aku tidak perlu mengajarimu tentang hal itu, bukan?"

"Aku bisa membedakannya. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padamu secara detail agar membuatmu muntah disini, bukan?"

"Terima kasih jika kau menyadarinya!"

Aku tertawa. Sudah lama tidak berbincang dengannya seperti ini sejak ia pergi untuk dinas ke luar kota. Hanya dialah satu-satunya yang dapat membuatku tertawa dengan reaksi lucunya setiap kuceritakan masalahku.

Shisui mengambil dokumen yang tadinya ia serahkan padaku dan membacanya memastikan apa yang kuperbaiki disana sudah benar apa adanya.

"Apakah ada yang salah?" tanyanya

"Tidak, selain otakmu yang jenius itu," sindirnya

"Pergilah kalau begitu."

Shisui segera melangkahkan kakinya sebelum akhirnya berbalik lagi menghadapku tepat di depan pintu.

"Aku dengar kau mau wawancara pelamar kerja sore ini?"

"Ya, aku membutuhkan asisten pengganti Anko untuk sementara. Wanita itu melahirkan disaat yang tidak tepat," keluhku

"Bagaimana jika kau wawancara salah satunya sekarang?"

Aku menaikkan alisku,"Apakah mereka sudah datang?"

"Ya, sepertinya ia salah mengenai waktu wawancara dan memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga jam yang sesungguhnya. Aku kasihan padanya, dia wanita yang sangat cantik."

Shisui lemah terhadap wanita cantik. Siapapun tahu itu. dia selalu mengatakan akan kebingungannya memilih wanita cantik diantara banyaknya wanita yang ia lihat di dunia.

"Baiklah, panggil dia kemari. Aku akan wawancara dia sekarang," ucapku

Shisui tersenyum,"Oke, bos."

Pria itu kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu meninggalkanku sendiri dengan laptop yang berisikan beberapa dokumen penting perusahaan dan sunyinya ruangan kantor disini. aku merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku akibat dari duduk beberapa jam tanpa istirahat kemudian menyiapkan beberapa hal penting untuk wawancara.

_Tok tok tok_

Aku mendengar ketukan pada pintu ruanganku yang kuduga adalah sang pelamar kerja.

"Masuk," perintahku

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat yang disisir rapi ke belakang dan dijepit menampilkan figur kematangan dirinya.

"Selamat siang, saya Inuzuka Hana, pelamar untuk posisi asisten direktur."

Aku mengangguk,"Baiklah. aku Uchiha Itachi yang akan mewawancaraimu."

Ia segera berjalan dengan mantap ke arahku dan menyerahkan berkas miliknya sebelum kupersilahkan duduk dan kubaca tentang dirinya di berkas tersebut. beberapa hal membuatku tertarik padanya termasuk kemampuan kinerja yang kuinginkan tercantum disana.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu semangat hingga datang tiga jam lebih awal untuk wawancara ini," ucapku membuka pembicaraan

Rona merah dapat kulihat di wajahnya meskipun ia memasang ekspresi seakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Pengendalian diri yang lumayan.

"Saya tidak akan menyangkalnya," jawabnya sopan

Aku mengangguk dan menatapnya,"Jadi, kau sudah pernah bekerja di dua perusahaan berbeda dengan posisi yang sama sebelumnya? Kenapa kau keluar?"

"Dua perusahaan yang mempekerjakan saya sebelumnya mengalami kebangkrutan. Perusahaan ini adalah perusahaan besar pertama bagi saya."

Sikap yang dimilikinya cukup membuatku terkesan. Mungkin ia bisa cocok bekerja disini. Terbersit di kepalaku untuk mencobanya untuk kujadikan pengganti Anko sementara.

Tapi saat kulihat prestasinya, aku mengurungkan niatku. Dari beberapa prestasi yang ia miliki, sepertinya posisi itu terlalu rendah untuknya. Ia wanita yang cukup cerdas jika boleh kusimpulkan. Pengendalian emosinya juga luar biasa.

"Apa yang membuatmu menginginkan posisi ini? kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik, bukan?"

"Saya bersedia di tempatkan dimanapun jika anda menghendakinya."

"Berapa gaji yang kau inginkan?"

"Saya tidak akan meminta lebih, jika anda memberikan saya yang sepantasnya dengan karyawan pada umumnya."

"Kau diterima."

Ia terlihat cukup terkejut dengan keputusanku. Matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat itu membulat seolah tidak menyangka ia akan diterima.

"A-anda yakin?"

Aku menaikkan alis,"Bukankah kau menginginkan posisi ini?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi… saya datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang sesungguhnya. Saya merasa curang mendahului para pelamar kerja lainnya untuk posisi ini."

Aku menahan tawa dengan alasannya yang mengkhawatirkan orang lain tersebut. setahuku, manusia manapun pasti akan merasa senang dan berterima kasih kepadaku terlebih dahulu daripada mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

Sepertinya keputusanku yang terlalu cepat ini tidak salah.

"Aku akan tetap wawancara mereka, tapi dengan posisi lain. Masih banyak lowongan disini," ucapku santai

Sebuah senyum kelegaan mengembang di wajahnya membuatku merasa bahwa dia adalah salah satu wanita yang sangat manis yang pernah kutemui. Jarang sekali ada wanita seperti dirinya dan aku, sebagai gay menyukai wanita ini. kami pasti bisa cocok.

"Terima kasih, pak. Saya benar-benar merasa-,"

"Tidak perlu, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya," potongku

Ia berdiri dan menunduk sopan,"Bagaimanapun saya berterima kasih kepada anda."

.

_Saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika keputusanku membuat duniaku berubah, bahkan seluruh hidupku yang selama ini kurasa hampa selain dengan Sasuke, terasa sangat berbeda dengannya_.

# # # # #

**Pendek banget Ris? **

**Iya, ini baru prolog biar readers penasaran *evilsmirk***

**Oke, mind to review? Kritik bolehlah :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Itachii! Hana! ketemu lagi! *plak!***

**aku merindukan kelanjutan fic ini, bagaimana dengan kalian? :p**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, YAOI, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL… **

**# # # # #**

**Itachi pov**

"Berhenti meracuni pikiranku, Shisui."

"Apa? Aku cuma mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Aku menghela nafas mendengar Shisui yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti membicarakan Hana ini dan Hana itu. aku tahu jika wanita itu sangat cantik, pintar dan sosialis, tipe yang dicari oleh para pria. Tetapi sekali lagi, dia adalah _wanita _dan aku pun mempunyai kekasih.

Sudah seminggu Hana bekerja bersamaku dan aku bisa menilai bahwa dia profesional dan dapat diandalkan, membuatku terlalu berat untuk melepasnya jika Anko kembali bekerja nanti.

"Bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan Sasuke, Itachi?"

Aku melirik penuh dengan rasa kesal pada Shisui. Pertanyaan apa yang ia ajukan itu?!

"Oh, ayolah. Kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama lebih dari setengah tahun, pasti sudah pernah melakukannya, bukan?"

Aku membuang muka bermaksud untuk tidak menjawabnya. Orang bodoh mana yang mau menceritakan kehidupan seksualnya pada sahabat yang penasaran?

"Sepertinya aku sudah mulai mabuk," gumam Shisui mengusap kedua matanya

"Kuyakin daritadi kau sudah mabuk," ujarku tidak perduli

Shisui menyipitkan matanya ke satu arah seolah ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan pengelihatannya membuatku menghela nafas dan penasaran dengan khayalan apa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau halusinasikan?"

"Mungkin aku terlalu sering membicarakan Hana hingga melihat sosoknya sedang berada di klub malam ini seperti orang yang menunggu seseorang."

"Hana?"

Mana mungkin wanita kaku yang juga terlihat bersih dari tempat seperti ini kemari.

Shisui menunjuk pada satu arah yang kemudian kuikuti hingga sosok yang ia tunjuk mampu membuatku terbatuk dengan alkohol yang baru saja kuminum. Sosok Hana berada disana dengan gaun indah berwarna hitam yang membentuk tubuhnya walaupun tidak terlalu terbuka. Rambut cokelat miliknya digelung ke atas menampakkan leher jenjang berwarna putih yang membuat para pria terpikat olehnya.

"Itu Hana, bukan?" tanya Shisui lagi

"Setahuku ia tidak punya saudara perempuan, apalagi kembaran," jawabku

Shisui turun dari tempat duduknya sambil merapihkan rambutnya dan pakaian yang ia kenakan membuatku sedikit merasa bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apalagi? Tentu saja menghampirinya."

Aku menaikkan alis,"Untuk menegurnya? Bertanya apakah benar dia Hana Inuzuka yang bekerja di Uchiha corp?"

Shisui tertawa,"Tentu saja bukan! Ini urusan seorang hetero, jika kau tahu maksudku."

Ah, aku tahu maksudnya. Apalagi mata Shisui terlihat berbahaya.

"Tunggu. Dia tanggung jawabku," ucapku kemudian berjalan mendahului Shisui

Entah apa yang kulakukan, aku seorang gay dan memiliki kekasih. Tetapi saat ini aku sedang mengejar seorang wanita yang juga asisten sementara sedang berada di sebuah klub malam dengan busana berbeda dengan busana saat ia kenakan siang hari.

Hana hanya diam dan berdiri memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, berpesta dan menari di dalam kegelapan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia cari, tapi setidaknya aku harus menemuinya daripada aku membiarkan asisten pribadiku ditiduri oleh Shisui.

"Hana?"

Ia tampak terkejut dengan kemunculanku dan mundur ke belakang satu langkah. Mata hitamnya menatapku kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali seolah memastikan apakah benar bos nya yang selalu berada di balik meja bekerja pagi hingga sore, bahkan terkadang malam berada di sebuah klub malam bersamanya.

"Tidak perlu terlihat terkejut. Ini aku, Itachi."

"P-pak… "

"Itachi. Kita berada di luar jam kerja, hentikan panggilan formal itu," potongku cepat

Hana mengangguk,"Apa yang anda… lakukan disini?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu terlebih dahulu untukmu?"

"Ah, saya... " Hana memutar matanya,"Sedang menunggu seseorang."

Oh, ia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Bagus, setidaknya Shisui akan berhenti membicarakan Hana setiap kali kami bertemu. Pria itu tipe yang tidak akan menyentuh wanita yang memiliki kekasih.

"Mau bergabung dengan kami?"

Hana mengangkan alisnya,"Bapak datang dengan… kekasih bapak?"

Jika bisa, aku ingin sekali membawa Sasuke kemari. Tapi ia lebih menyukai bergabung dengan temannya yang berandalan dengan cita-cita ingin membuka klub malamnya sendiri itu.

"Tidak. aku dengan Shisui."

"Pa- ah, Shisui-san?"

Aku mengangguk,"Kami langganan disini, sepulang kerja sering mampir kemari."

"O-oh, iya. Em… baiklah, jika anda tidak keberatan."

Kepribadian Hana sedikit berubah dengan saat ia bekerja. Setahuku, ia selalu mantap dalam berbicara, berkelakuan sopan dan kaku. Tetapi hari ini aku melihat dirinya yang berbeda. Apakah semua wanita sama seperti dirinya? siang dan malam hari berbeda?

"Selamat malam, Shisui-san."

"Oh, Hana! Aku tahu itu kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Shisui

Aku menduga Shisui sudah setengah mabuk. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam terlihat sedikit acak-acakan setelah ia rapihkan tadi.

"Saya menunggu seseorang. Pa- ah, maksud saya, Itachi-san memperbolehkan saya untuk bergabung."

"Hentikan kalimat sopanmu, Hana. Kita berada di luar kantor," protes Shisui

"Tapi tetap saja… "

Hana terlihat tidak nyaman jika bersama kami yang biasanya hanya berkomunikasi dengannya di kantor. Itu wajar saja.

"Duduklah, kau mau minum apa?" tanyaku

Hana duduk diantaraku dan Shisui. Setidaknya kami tidak ingin ia diganggu oleh pria mabuk jika kubiarkan ia sendirian berdiri menunggu kekasihnya itu.

"Cukup _Scotch._"

Aku memesan apa yang diinginkan oleh Hana dan kami mengobrol kembali seperti biasa. Obrolan di luar pekerjaan, tentu saja. Aku beruntung ada Shisui yang terbiasa berbicara dengan wanita, ia membawa keceriaan di tengah obrolan hingga membuat Hana tertawa. Berbeda denganku yang masih canggung dalam menghadapi wanita.

"Shusui-san, menurutku kau terlalu banyak mencari wanita. Dari ceritamu, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kau cari dari mereka semua."

"Entahlah, aku hanya tidak ingin memiliki hubungan serius. _One night stand_ cukup untukku."

"Aku tidak akan datang ke pemakamanmu jika kau meninggal karena terkena penyakit kelamin."

Shisui tergelak,"Kau benar-benar sepupu kejam dan sahabat tidak berperasaan."

"Terima kasih."

Hana tertawa dan menoleh padaku,"Bagaimana denganmu? Tidak mungkin seseorang seperti anda tidak mempunyai kekasih?"

Tentu saja aku punya. Tetapi mungkin hubungan kami tidak akan lebih dari kekasih mengingat dia adalah adik kandungku sendiri dan seorang pria.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Ah, maaf. Banyak wanita di perusahaan memperhatikanmu dan kau terlihat tidak terganggu oleh mereka. bahkan tidak melirik."

Karena aku tidak tertarik pada makhluk bernama _wanita_.

"Aku tidak menyadarinya. Mereka tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Jangan ganggu, Itachi. Dia benar-benar pria keras kepala yang terpikat dengan seorang pr- Mmmphh!"

Aku membekap mulut Shisui dengan cepat sebelum ia membocorkan pada Hinata bahwa aku adalah gay. tidak dengan asisten sementara yang baru saja kurekrut!

"Pr-?"

"Ah, maksud Shisui aku tertarik pada perempuan yang…. " mata hitamku melirik kanan dan kiri mencari alasan yang cukup masuk akal dan kulihat seorang perempuan gemuk dengan selendang bulunya berdandan menor dan terlihat cukup tua sedang bersama seorang pria muda yang cukup tampan. Menjijikan.

"Perempuan yang?"

"Perempuan yang lebih tua."

Hanya itu yang terlintas di kepalaku yang saat ini sedang panik. apapun itu, setidaknya ia tidak menyadari bahwa aku adalah seorang gay!

Hana mengangguk mengerti,"O-oh. Baiklah. saya akan mengatakannya pada para wanita di perusahaan sehingga mereka bisa menjauhi anda."

"Terima kasih."

Aku melirik pada Shisui yang masih berontak dengan mulutnya yang kubekap. Aku segera melepaskannya membuatnya sedikit terbatuk dan menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Apakah kau mau membunuhku, Itachi?!"

"Pulanglah, Shisui. Kau mabuk," ujarku kalem

Shisui menggerutu dan segera bangkit berdiri. Ia merapihkan pakaiannya kembali dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dengan sedikit air. Ia berusaha untuk pulang ke rumahnya seperti ia terlihat baru saja pulang lembur dari kantor. Bukan klub malam.

"Aku pulang dulu," ucapnya kemudian berjalan pergi

Aku sedikit mengkhawatirkan Shisui. Ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan menabrak sana dan sini, kuharap ia tidak menabrak seorang pria berbahaya atau perampok yang mengambil kesempatan dari keadaan mabuknya itu.

"Apa Itachi-san masih akan berada disini?"

"Aku akan menemanimu. Kau tidak mau ada seseorang yang mengambil kesempatan, bukan?"

Ia mengangguk kemudian melihat layar ponselnya yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Sejenak raut kecewa terlihat dari wajah cantiknya.

"Sepertinya ia tidak akan datang lagi," gumamnya

Aku mengerutkan alis,"Lagi?"

"Ah, tidak. ini sudah biasa, dia memang orang yang sibuk."

"Hana, aku juga seorang yang sibuk. Dan pria mana yang berjanji untuk bertemu kekasihnya di sebuah klub malam dan ternyata tidak datang?"

Hana terlihat sedikit sedih. Ia meminum _scotch _miliknya dengan sekali teguk hingga habis, membuatku merasa sedikit takut dengannya. Jujur, baru kali ini aku melihat ada seorang wanita seperti dirinya.

"Mungkin kami memang harus putus."

Gawat. Jangan katakan ia mengambil kesimpulan itu karena ucapanku barusan. Sejak kapan aku menjadi seseorang yang ikut campur dengan urusan percintaan hetero?

"Kau tidak perlu mengambil kesimpulan hanya karena ucapanku. Mungkin benar jika kekasihmu itu sedang sibuk."

"Tidak. aku yakin saat ini ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain. Aku mengenalnya."

"Dan kau diam saja?"

Aku tidak percaya ini.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Aku… masih mencintainya, mungkin?"

Tanpa kusadari tanganku mengusap airmatanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata indahnya. Aku tidak melihatnya menangis lebih jauh daripada ini. aku seperti melihat Sasuke yang sedang menangis saat kecil dulu karena tidak pernah ditemani bermain.

"Ah, Itachi-san?"

Aku tersadar dan menarik tanganku buru-buru. Mata hitam Hana melihatku dengan penuh keterkejuran disana yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Aku harus mengatakan apa? Ini bisa membuatnya salah paham dan dia seorang wanita!

"Terima kasih," ucapnya lagi

"Untuk apa? Aku lancang menyentuhmu barusan, kau tahu?"

"Tapi kau menghiburku."

Ia tersenyum dan menoleh pada seorang bartender yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Maaf, aku pesan sebotol _Krug_!"

"Tunggu, sebotol?" tanyaku bingung

Hana tersenyum,"Apakah anda bersedia untuk menemani saya minum? Saya sedang patah hati."

Aku memang _sedang _menemaninya. Tetapi untuk minum sebotol _Krug_? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia sedang patah hati dan sangat tidak sopan untuk seorang pria membiarkan seorang wanita patah hati minum sendiri, bukan?

"Baiklah."

"Bagus! Dimana gelas anda?"

Aku memberikan gelasku dan ia menuangkan alkohol hingga penuh disana kemudian mengisi gelasnya. Ternyata dia wanita yang cukup menyenangkan di luar dari penampilan kakunya. Meskipun aku masih merasa dia wanita yang cukup polos sehingga masih bergantung pada cinta.

Tapi dia tidak terlalu buruk sebagai teman minum dan melewatkan waktu.

Lagipula besok hari libur dan kami tidak akan bekerja. Minum beberapa gelas tidak masalah untukku mengingat Sasuke sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya yang aku juga tidak mengerti siapa saja kecuali bocah kuning berisik, si pemalas dan si berandal.

.

"Ergh… "

Pusing sekali rasanya. Entah berapa gelas yang sudah kuhabiskan, tetapi sepertinya aku selamat tiba di kamarku mengingat rasa empuk dibawah tubuhku. Meskipun harum seprai kasur milikku terasa berbeda, seperti harum yang lebih feminim.

Mungkin pembantu kami baru saja menggantinya tadi?

Ah, sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin tidur saat ini. aku paling benci dengan kepala yang sangat berat dan membuatku hampir muntah.

"Ehm… Itachi-san?"

Suara feminim yang terdengar di telingaku tidak membuatku bergerak. Aku masih menikmati lembut dan empuknya kasur yang menopangku saat ini.

"Itachi-san, sebaiknya kau minum air dulu."

Suara feminim itu lagi.

Sejak kapan Sasuke mempunyai suara seperti itu? apakah dia bermaksud untuk menggodaku? Ah, mana mungkin Sasuke seperti itu. tapi, rasanya cukup menyenangkan jika itu benar terjadi.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan lembut menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku seakan berusaha untuk membuatku terbangun. Aku mendengar suara feminim itu lagi, tapi terasa sangat jauh dan tidak begitu jelas.

Saat tangan lembut itu kembali menggoyangkan tubuhku untuk kesekian kalinya, aku menarik tangan itu dan memeluknya dengan erat membuatnya terpekik sedikit. Tubuh yang cukup lembut, wangi dan kecil. Apakah Sasuke selalu seperti ini?

"Itachi-san… " bisiknya di telingaku

Aku merasa ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang berusaha menyeruak keluar. aku mencium tubuh itu hingga kutemukan sebuah bibir lembut disana. Kukecup perlahan hingga akhirnya kulumat seperti yang biasa kulakukan.

"Sssh… ke," gumamku

"Mmmphh!"

Aku tidak memperdulikan bagaimana Sasuke mendesah dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak memperdulikannya hingga akhirnya perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit kulucuti pakaiannya. Kurasakan dirinya dalam genggamanku.

Kulitku merasakan bagaimana lembutnya tubuhnya, bagaimana hangatnya tubuhnya hingga kurasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir di bawah sana saat kumasuki dirinya.

Ia menggerang kesakitan, tetapi aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk menggerakan pinggulku hingga erangan itu berubah menjadi sebuah melodi yang tak dapat kujelaskan. Di telingaku, ia berkali-kali menyebut namaku. Suara feminimnya yang sangat kusukai.

Aku merasakan sebuah benda tajam yang menancap pada punggungku. Kukunya menggores kulitku saat ia berteriak penuh kenikmatan dimana kami bersama-sama melakukan pelepasan. Menikmati surga kami.

"Itachi-san… hah… "

Ia mendesah di bawah tubuhku hingga akhirnya tidak lagi kudengar apapun dari bibirnya. Kukecup perlahan hingga kubisikkan apa yang selalu kuucapkan padanya saat ia tertidur di sampingku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Aku tertidur setelahnya. Saat semua terasa begitu berat, lelah dan menyegarkan. Tetapi malam itu, sebuah mimpi membuatku tercengang. Dimana aku berdiri di depan sebuah kapel dengan setelan jas formal berwarna putih dan menggandeng seorang wanita dengan sebuah cadar menutupi wajahnya.

Meskipun begitu, aku dapat melihat jelas senyuman dengan bibir terpoleskan lipstik merah merekah disana. Ia tersenyum begitu bahagia membuatku bingung. Mata onyx ku berputar dan melihat Sasuke yang duduk dengan seorang wanita yang tidak kukenali di tempat duduk. bertepuk tangan untuk kami.

Aku… menikah. Dengan wanita? Dan Sasuke juga?

"AARGGGHHHHH!"

Aku membuka mataku dan seketika itu juga rasa pusing di kepala menyerangku membuatku meringis. Kukumpulkan semua kesadaranku dan melihat sekeliling ruangan.

Dimana aku?

"Emm…. "

Perlahan, aku melihat seorang wanita yang sangat kukenali tertidur disampingku. Ia kemudian membuka mata dan terlihat tidak kalah terkejutnya denganku. Ia menutupi tubuhnya yang ternyata telanjang dengan selimut yang membuatku melihat tubuhku juga.

Apapun yang terjadi tadi malam, kami sudah tidur bersama!

"I-Itachi-san… "

"Hana… apa yang terjadi?"

Hana menunduk seolah takut mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Perasaanku semakin tidak menentu seiring dengan pusing di kepalaku yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kita… melakukannya. Tadi malam."

Sasuke… sepertinya aku berselingkuh saat ini, bukan? Terlebih dengan seorang wanita dan seorang asisten sementaraku. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!

# # # # #

TBC

**Lama ga publish ya? Gampang gampang susah nih buat fic ItaHana **

**Oke, kayaknya readers udah pada tau apa yang akan terjadi? Lets see….**


End file.
